happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Larry the Pyro
:"SCHORCH!" :― Larry the Pyro Larry the Pyro is a character from HTF:AD and the second character created by XMC-Grim-Reaperx. He consists of a red bear who just wants for the world to burn. Appearance Larry wears three red quills at the back of his head which have flakes on them, pilot glasses which rest on his forehead and latex gloves; they all have black marks due to being burnt. Physically, Larry is a red bear with ash and burns on his whole body and some sort of short, a lighter red abdominal marking, dark red hair, buckteeth with a small fang at the right, pupils instead of pacman eyes (Similar to Flipqy's pupils); the iris is colored turquoise. There's a linear scar on his right eye Character bio Larry is a pyromaniac bear responsible for the deaths of his own parents. Since he is a pyromaniac, he is always on the search for something to burn, murdering those unfortunate enough to be on his way. Since he is attracted to fire, he can be "lured" into safe zones by it. Background Story "Larry has one single wish: watching the whole world burn. Being Reapy's and Willow's older brother, his respect for his family was minimal to the point where he killed his own parents in cold blood and burned down his home. Isolated for months and tracking Reapy, whom he hated a lot, he finally found him. He's now waiting for the moment to terminate him, along with his friends and those unfortunate enough to be in his way." Weaponry Fire axe : Ironic to his obsession with fire, he looted this axe from the first firefighter he killed. He now uses it to tear through the bodies of those to be on his way; however, its potential is minimal since it is a basic axe. Advantages Lethal at close combat Works as an useful tool Disadvantages Lacks anything special Lucky Lighter : Despite not being a weapon, there's instances in which he has used it to burn a victim alive. Having spirals carved on it, this lighter isn't beyond special, but it's useful for creating fires; however its usage is limited to the oil it uses. Advantages Useful for creating fires Disadvantages Requires oil for its use Mood Larry is completely hostile to everyone so being with him is a guaranteed suicide wish. Abilities & Powers Frozen heart : He is shown to withstand extremely hot temperatures with barely any equipment. Dragon scales : Due to his time with fire, he seems to somehow be unable to feel pain from being burned. Weaknesses & Weakpoints Light my way : May the flames slay you. His interest on burning things may be too much for him which can leave him vulnerable. Relations This tab refers to the Larry's relations with other characters. Friends Do you really think he has friends? Neutral He hates everyone equally, m'kay? Enemies Reapy : He has special hatred on him since, when their parents were alive, they gave more attention to Reapy, since he was adopted and they wanted him to feel welcome. Larry got jealous of this and killed his parents in vengeance; thus why he hates him so much. Everyone : He is unstable and has a desire to slay those in his path. Quotes/Gestures :"SCORCH!" :― Whenever he's burning something :"EAT LEAD AND DIE!" :― Whenever he slays victims with his fire axe Roles Larry appeared on the following episodes. HTF:AD TBA Murders Listed chronologically. HTF:AD TBA Deaths & Injuries Larry's deaths involve Reapy, explosions, machinery or bleeding. His survival rate is of 59% Deaths Listed chronologically. HTF:AD TBA Injuries Listed chronologically. HTF:AD TBA Trivia He is based on Willow from Don't Starve He likes heavy metal Despite being american, he has a russian accent. Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Bears Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:XMC-Grim-Reaperx's Characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters with no ears Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship Category:Teenage Characters Category:Adult Characters